Valkyrie
A Valkyrie is a Fae species charged with taking the souls of great warriors, both Fae and human, to Valhalla after their deaths in battle. They answer to Freyja, who is in charge of balancing the "books" about souls taken to the under realms. Character arc Tamsin, a Dark Fae, and Acacia are Valkyries. Valkyries have the power to create doubt, confusion, and intimidation in their opponents. When using the power of confusion the Valkyrie's true form is seen, which resembles a gaunt skull. They can also restore consciousness to a comatose person, and can cause someone to die by willing it. Valkyries live several life cycles until their final one, and when they are near the end of one cycle they begin to lose volumes of hair each time they use their powers. When a life cycle has expired and they die, they are reborn with an accelerated aging process between birth and adulthood. At the start of a reincarnated life, Valkyrie powers and abilities are extremely enhanced (Tamsin called it "her prime"). In their final life cycle and similar to puberty, Valkyries "gain their wings" in a process that is painful. But as shown in Sweet Valkyrie High, a Valkyrie can sometimes obtain their wings before their final life. Their powers increase tenfold, as was exhibited by a suddenly-adult Tamsin being able to choke Massimo just by looking at him in Turn to Stone. In Destiny’s Child, a distraught Tamsin is seen dealing with emotional struggles while attempting to collect Rainer's soul and transport him to Valhalla after he was killed on the battlefield. When a Valkyrie transports a soul, both the valkyrie and the body of the deceased glow a bright white light and disintegrate into tiny particles (Dark Horse). Souls are assigned to different realms and a Valkyrie's blood is bound to secrecy. If they discuss details of the "other-worlds" they die (Like Hell Pt.1). Valkyries are considered sisters of each other. When they fight amongst themselves, their hair is off-limits (Like Hell Pt.2). Most newly reincarnated Valkyries attend "Valkyrie Academy" boarding school (Sweet Valkyrie High). Valkyries can become pregnant and carry the fetus to term, but they die in childbirth (Let Them Burn). Upon a Valkyrie's last death they disintegrate into particles of light. These particles of light coalesce into the shape of a Valkyrie with her wings and ascends into the sky. The end of their last life is called a "rising" (Rise). Their ultimate fate after the rising remains unknown. Trivia In Norse mythology, a valkyrie is one of a host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live. Selecting among half of those who die in battle (the other half go to the goddess Freyja's afterlife field Fólkvangr), the valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin. There, the deceased warriors become einherjar. When the einherjar are not preparing for the events of Ragnarök, the valkyries bear them mead. Valkyries also appear as lovers of heroes and other mortals, where they are sometimes described as the daughters of royalty, sometimes accompanied by ravens, and sometimes connected to swans or horses. The word valkyrie derives from Old Norse valkyrja, which is composed of two words; the noun valr (referring to the slain on the battlefield) and the verb kjósa (meaning "to choose"). Together, they mean "chooser of the slain". The Old Norse valkyrja is cognate to Old English wælcyrge.Wikipedia:Valkyrie Appearances (After SubterrFaenean: Apart from Tamsin) * 2.17 The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire (mentioned only) * 3.02 SubterrFaenean * 3.10 Delinquents * 4.11 End of a Line * 5.01 Like Hell Pt.1 * 5.02 Like Hell Pt.2 * 5.11 Sweet Valkyrie High * 5.16 Rise (soul of Tamsin) References Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Species Category:Dark Fae Category:Light Fae